1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pulse-width-modulation (PWM) fan controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack severs have many fans installed inside a computer housing. The fans are used to dissipate heat generated by a plurality of elements such as CPUs, and hard disk drives, to reduce the temperature inside the computer housing. During the boot process of the rack sever, the temperature of the housing is low, but all the fans are working at a high speed, thereby, it is not only a waste of energy, but also may generate a loud noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a PWM fan controller, which can overcome the limitations described.